Changes
by thewackonextdor
Summary: Akito needs change. He can't keep his feelings inside him much longer. He needs to talk to someone. But who?ONESHOT


I don't own any of the Kodocha Characters, or the Song (Changes-3 Doors Down)

If I did I would be rich. Which would be awesome.

_Changes_

"Akito! I thought you changed! But you're the same jerk that you were before!"

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)  
I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs  
There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb_

Akito sighed and walked out of his house once again. _"Sometimes, I really hate Natsumi.." _ He slammed his fist against the wall, making his hand bleed. He wished he could tell someone, how he felt, but he couldn't. There was no one to listen, no one to care. And even if he tried, the pain was unbearable.

_I try to hold this under control  
they can't help me 'Cause no one knows_

He tore part of his sleeve and wrapped his bleeding hand with it. He put a sweatshirt on and pulled the sleeves down so no one could see. Walking over to the nearest Mc. Donald's, he got a burger, walked over to the park, and sat down. Once he finished, he took a deep breath, and he laid down on the hard bench. _"Akito…I love you. That's why I gave birth to you." _Those words ran through his mind over and over again. Shutting his eyes, he tried to not listen. No one cared. No one.

_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes._

Many times he though of giving up, or he thought he was worthless. He was confused and frustrated. There was someone that thought he was worthwhile…Sana.

"_No,"_ he thought. "_She doesn't care. She's with that Naozumi guy now. It's in every magazine. Everywhere…."_

_I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone  
Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone  
I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn  
It feels like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world._

"Akito! How dare you tell me that? I thought I told you to not come home until I fell asleep! I hate you! Go away!"

Akito smirked. _All that just because I saw her in her face mask, and I asked her what threw up on her face? Geez. Sisters sometimes…_

"AKITO! GET OUT! JUST BECAUSE OF _**YOU**, _MOM_ **DIED**! _I HATE YOU!_ **DEMON CHILD**!"_

_I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows…_

Akito never told everything to Tsyuoshi. Tsyuoshi only knew because he was over when Natsumi came home from school. Besides, Akito was becoming used to it now. It didn't hurt as much as it used to… or at least that's what he was making himself think. Thinking about it made him feel a weird suffocating sensation in him. Almost like he was going to break down and cry…but he always do something to get his mind off of it. He'd break into stores. Beat up people. It was almost like he wanted to give someone else his pain. To have it lifted from him, and thrown at someone else. He'd do anything to feel happy. Anything. So this usually meant that he would get someone steal something for him. The pleasure of getting something new made him feel at least, okay, for a little while. Some person part of the gang would usually compete to get the item for him. It was a game; to see who was stupid enough, gullible enough, to steal something that wouldn't be theirs in the end. Akito never made them though. They volunteered. When he would beat someone up, he thought that taking out his anger and pain would make him feel momentarily free from his pain. But when he saw the cowering person in the end, huddled on the floor, bleeding like crazy, it only made him feel worse.

_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes_

He didn't have the heart to leave them there, but he also didn't want to get caught. So he'd leave them at the front of the hospital, and walk away. Akito was too intimidating…the victim would never tell. Someone else would usually take the blame.

Akito would have his moments though, when he would break down. He would take out his anger on himself, slamming his hands and legs into walls. Or he'd take it out into karate. He would just keep going and going, until he didn't feel anything anymore. He'd rather feel nothing than pain.

_I'm blind and shakin'  
Bound and breaking  
I hope I make it through all these changes._

_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it._

After Natsumi was asleep, he walked into the door. Everything was really quiet. Akito walked into his room and laid down on his bed. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who wouldn't judge him if he cried, or if he had trouble saying things. Akito needed to. Otherwise he'd break down, again, and it would be a lot worse than before. He needed to talk to someone._ But who? Who?_

His mind went blank and he was trapped in the sea of his own thoughts.

"……………"

_RING! RING! _The sound of the phone startled him. What time was it? 1 AM?

_But I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
And I get suffocated, I hate this  
But I'm going through changes, changes_

"…Hello?" "Akito?" He recognized this voice. All too well. "Akito. It's me. Sana."

So? How'd you like it? Is there anything you want me to change? Add? Please comment!

No flames, please.


End file.
